


Pure Evil

by Winnetou



Series: In the fumes of the absurd [2]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M, Pugs, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 22:24:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15981758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winnetou/pseuds/Winnetou
Summary: Loki decided, however, to return to Bleecker Street 177A. The wretch did not know that there were much worse creatures lurking there ...





	Pure Evil

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Pure Evil](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12882321) by [Winnetou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winnetou/pseuds/Winnetou). 



> It was not planned as a series. It was not planned at all, but when your best friend asks: "Maybe Loki and pugs?", Well, there is no way out. Also this text is dedicated to Magda and her little demon named Tosia (and thanks for the title - very adequate).  
> And if someone don't know why a pug in a cape, this is why:[DOCTOR STRANGE Promo Clip - Pug The Avenger (2016)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sMMNJWpYu_0)

Loki was standing in front of a huge mirror and was looking at oneself from each side. He wanted to be sure he looked appropriate. No, he did not intend to please anyone. He was going to eclipse someone. Armour of leather and metal fitted perfectly, and the green coat was flowing majestically from his shoulders. Oh, yes, he'll show him what a real cape should look like... He was also thinking about the helmet, but he decided it would be an exaggeration. In the end, he wanted to reach an agreement with him. For his own selfish motives, of course.

When he finally regarded that his appearance was intimidating enough, he turned away from the mirror and went to the centre of the chamber. In spite of everything, he felt uneasy, because the individual with whom he had to meet did not behave in a typical way. Loki was used to the fact that people reacted quite differently to him. He closed his eyes and reached for magic.

In the next second he stood in the middle of a spacious hall. He snorted at such poor security – he expected more from someone who managed to imprison him and... He shook his head angrily to throw away terrible memories.

"Oh, welcome back," a pleased voice came at the top of the stairs. "I waited with longing."

Loki had only seen him for the second time in his life, and he had already hated.

"Keep your hands off, pervert," he growled, and just in case he let the magic sparked around him.  
Dr. Strange smiled and narrowed his eyes. His skills must have impressed him since he decided to return. Very good…

"Of course," said hastily. "First work, then pleasures."  
"No pleasures," Loki replied, "unless you mean those in which I slowly and painfully pull out your limbs."

Strange smiled again, indicating that he was not taking his threats seriously, which made Loki boil with anger. He did not let it know, but he followed the host who led him up the stairs. They went through several rooms and reached the library. Seeing all these books, Loki felt like a child entering the chocolate factory. He was reaching for the closest book, when Strange's voice brought him back to reality.

"Before we start our exchange of experiences I have to popped out for one thing," he said. "You can use all the books here, but in return I am asking for one favour."  
"What?" Loki asked suspiciously.  
"You'll look after somebody."

Before Loki could ask who he was talking about, Strange whistled loudly. Somewhere in the depths of the house, a barking sounded, followed by patter and scratching the claws on the floor. After a while, the weirdest creature that Loki had seen in his life came into the room (and yet he grew up in Asgard). He wore a blue suit and a red cape.

"And what this Satan’s spawn is?" he asked in amazement.  
"Puggy," Stephen said in a slightly offended voice. "My puggy, exactly."

The animal stared at Loki and in the several other directions. God felt that he gets squint himself.

"Do not try to convince me that this is a dog," he warned, wrapping his hands over his chest. He felt uncomfortable under this gaze.  
"Do not insult Lord Admiral!" Stephen rumbled, touched by the insult.  
"I beg your pardon?" Loki was sure he had misheard.  
"Lord Admiral Nelson" Strange introduced his pet and took him in his arms. The dog immediately began to lick the holes in his nose. "Noble and very adequate name."  
"I just see," Loki murmured quietly. He was going to put his hands on these books while not letting Stephen put his hands on him, so he preferred not to upset him. "What should I do? "  
"Not much. He just does not like to stay alone, so you'll keep him company when I'm gone," Stephen scratched the pug behind the ears and pug tried to bite off his fingers. "Hold him so he does not run through the portal."

Before Loki could protest, the pug was pressed into his hands and immediately tried to lick his face. He did not even notice how his owner disappeared in the portal.

"And what should I do with you, nasty?" asked God of Mischief, raising the dog up. Lord Admiral apparently tried to lick his nose.  
Having not received the answer, he put the pug on the ground with a strong decision not to pay attention to him. Unfortunately, it turned out that pugs do not like when nobody pay attention to them. Loki was turning in the direction of the bookcase when he felt something pulling on his cloak. He looked down and saw Lord Admiral caught the edge.

"Get off and let me look through these books in peace," he growled, pulling the material out of his muzzle. Pug also growled and tried to retrieve it. At last Loki threw his cloak over his shoulder, grabbed the nearest book, and sat down on the chair. He had just enough peace to open the volume and take a look at the title when the doggy attacked his shoes.

"Leave me alone, you little demon!" Loki shouted, and was surprised when Lord Admiral first glanced at him, tossing his head ridiculously, then ran somewhere. Before he could breathe a sigh of relief, the pet came back carrying a rubber chicken in its mouth. God gave up. He sat on the ground. He leaned the book on his knee and browsed through it with one hand, and the other held a chicken, which the Lord Admiral tried to snatch with joyous growl. You could see it was his favourite game.

Loki had already got into reading when he was brutally interrupted.

"Ouch!" He shouted, yanking his fingers from the dog's muzzle. The chicken apparently got bored. Now the pug furiously attacked his hand. It was impossible to read anymore, because as soon as he looked away, sharp teeth clenched on the nearest available piece of the body.

Poor Loki began to pray for Dr. Strange's return, especially when the furious attacks on his fingers began to interwoven with mad running between shelves and panting like a small locomotive. He wondered how something so small could have so much energy. The culmination of his torment came when Lord Admiral stopped suddenly at one of the shelves and raised his leg. A puddle spilled over there instantaneously.

"You must be kidding," the furious powerlessness he felt now was unbearable. He had long wanted to kick this infernal creature. He resisted only because he knew that Strange would never let him touch the book collection again. Reaching out to the almost exhausted layers of his patience he liquidated the puddle with one wave of his hand. Thanks be to all powers for magic, he thought. He grabbed the pug and raised him to the height of his face.

"Cannot you just be normal? "

Instead of answering, the dog got wrenched out from his arms. Loki caught him at the last moment, pressing him to his chest. The animal used it and began to furiously lick his neck. Before Loki could stop him, he had his entire face covered with saliva, and Lord Admiral was making a pass at his ears. At the same moment, he felt a wave of heat hit him, spilling over his face, chest and lower. Terrified, he pushed aside the growling and writhing creature. The pug still tried to reach him with his tongue. He really, really did not expect it...

That's exactly when Stephen chose to go back to the Sanctum Sanctorum. He left the portal and saw Loki, who with blushes on his cheeks held his dog in his arms.

"You look lovely together," he said with a smile and walked over to them. He put his hands on Loki's hips, and then Loki woke up. He pushed the dog in the hands of the owner and almost ran out of the room.  
"You're both abnormal!" they heard a hysterical scream from the hall and Loki disappeared.  
"Lord Admiral, what did you do to him? " Strange asked surprised, looking at his pet.

***

Alarmed, Thor stood at the door of Loki's chamber and knocked at it with some hesitation.

"Brother, are you all right?"

He knocked again, but there wasn't any response, so he came in. The servants reported him that Loki blew into his chamber and refused to leave it. It troubled him because he did not know what could have shaken his brother so much.

"Loki?"

The stack of the blankets on the big bed moved. One wide-open green eye flashed under them.

"Fuck off, Thor!"  
"You feel bad?" Thor worried, staring at the pile of misery in which his brother changed. "Maybe I should call a doctor?"  
"No more doctors!" Loki shouted, and curled himself more tightly into the blankets.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this is going (probably - as the title of the series announces - beyond the limits of the absurd), so if anyone had any idea for Loki and Stephen, do not hesitate to suggest :D


End file.
